Konoha High School
by Dragonic-blast
Summary: Another Konoha High story! I try to not have any headcharcters. Everyone will be in the light! XD Please read and review! future couples: NaruHina, SasuSaku, KibaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen and possible GaaMatsu. On Hiatus. :/
1. Different Kinds Of Meetings

**Whoa! I can't believe I'm actually doing this! Writing a Konoha High School FF! Well, lately I've had sooo meny ideas about one so I decided to actually write one. I hope it'll turn out good...**

**Well, at least give it a try, oki?  
Ps. I don't own the charcters**

Konoha High School  
Chapter 1

"Different Kind Of Meetings"

* * *

**Hinata**

I walked into the new school yard. It was my very first day in Konoha High and I was terrified! I don't know anybody! I had been going in a private school in my whole life and suddenly one day my father announced I was starting in a regular school in some weeks. Not that it really mattered, I hadn't any friends in my old school anyway.

Still, seeing all those unfamiliar teenagers who all seemed to be array according to latest fashion trends and shouted "Hey!" to each other made me shiver. I tried to console myself with telling myself that a thousands of other pupils all over the world felt the same way as I did right now... But it was a very little console.

Suddenly I felt someone bump into me and made me fell forward. My reflexes acted by instinct so I fell on my knees. I felt it sting in my knees but I didn't really care. I saw a hand reach out for me. I looked up to see a blonde guy with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." It took me a while to realize that he was actually talking to me. I felt totally embarrassed, staring at him like that... I stood quickly and brushed the dirt off my skirt. I Bowed quickly.

"N-no! I-it was my fault! I w-was standing i-in the middle of the road, y-you don't have to apologize!"

The blonde guy stared at me with confusion written all over his face. Then his face burst into a huge grin. He hold out a hand to me.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya! You're new here, right?"

I took his hand and shaked it. I managed to give him a small smile.

"H-Hai! I'm H-hinata Hyuuga. Nice to m-meet you too! B-but how did you know I was-"

I got interrupted by Naruto. Who actually seemed very happy to meet me. That really made me happy.

"How I knew you were new here? Easy! I know everyone in this school. Names, faces, groups and everything. It was quite easy to tell that ya were new."

I gave him a warm smile. He was so kind to me, yet he didn't know me. That made me feel even happier! _But..._ I thought, _he probably was like this to everyone... I wasn't special_, but still, he-

Rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg!

The school bell rang. The pupils started to (unwillingly) make their way into the school. And so, of course, did Naruto too. I didn't know what to do. I could follow him, but then Naruto maybe would think I was persistent. I could also make my own way to the school, but then maybe Naruto would get the thought that I didn't want to be with him and that wasn't true!

I was confused when Naruto suddenly stopped and turned around to face me.

"Are you coming?" _Or..._ I thought, _I could do as he says._ I ran up to him with a bright smile on my lips. He was really kind to me that was for sure...

_Maybe this isn't so bad after all..._

* * *

**Sakura**

I was in a really bad mood.  
But that's a matter of course when you're starting school after a lovely summerholiday. And that you're starting in a brand new school doesn't make anything much brighter. I, Sakura Haruno, would never admit it but I was terrified. Terrified to not be accept, to not fit in, to be ignored.

"What's your problem?" Ino Yamanaka, my best friend since middle school, asked and began to half run to keep up with me.

_Well, at least I have her..._ I thought as I continued to walk. The best thing about Ino was that she was very reliable. People often found it hard to believe when they looked at her. Long blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and perfect skin. A typical Beauty Queen. But they didn't know her like I did. Ino may be snobbish, superficial and even a little arrogant. But deep down she was just as unsecure as I am. That made Ino never throw away a friend too hasty.  
But right now, Ino's comment did not help.

"Oh Let's see... Ummm... Oh that's right!... THE SUMMERHOLIDAY'S OVER, DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino just rolled her eyes. I glared at her. Ino ignored me. I continued to glare at Ino. At last Ino sighed in defeat.

"You seriously need to change your attitude you know." Ino said and gave me an annoyed gaze.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I continued to walk through the long school corridor.

"What I need is to escape from everything who has to do with school! Oh, and don't come and say I'm over reacting and I should think about the benefits who comes with starting in a new school, I've heard that already." I answered as I turned at a corner.

Big mistake.  
I ran into someone, I fell on my bottom and my books flew in all different directions. And when I looked up to see the loser who couldn't look where he was going, I met Sasuke Uchiha's smirking eyes. I had heard about him. Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha High's most ego-tripped loser.  
... Of course, the origin word wasn't "loser" exactly... it was something in the direction to "hottie" but I wouldn't give him the pleasure of fan - girling him... all though he was quite good looking. He had a raven black hair who sort of standed out at the back of his head... _it kinda looks like a chicken butt_ I thought amused. Sasuke's eyes were pitch black and his skin was quite pale.

"Oh great!" I said and punched the dirty floor. Ino had already picked up my books.

"Watch were you're going!" I said and glared at him.

Sasuke stroke his black sprawly hair.

"Hn. Your beauty blinded me." Sasuke said and gave me, In my point of view, a very arrogant and cocky smirk. I could hear some girls giggle at his actions from behind... Heck, I could even hear some girls sighing dreamy.

"I'm leaving now." Ino said and gave me my stuff and disappeared before I was able to react. I understood her, it was hard not to when you was with an arrogant jerk like _him_.

I stood up and glared at him, again.

"Hey Pinkie, Relax-"

"What?!" I hissed. _Okay, Let me state some stuff here. Nobody, and I repeat, NOBODY messes with my hair! __So it's pink, so what?! Mind your own business!_

"Chill!" Sasuke raised his hand in disarm and took a step closer.

"I apologize for running into you." Sasuke said quietly.

Normally, I'd have been satisfied with that. But now it was this huge exception, He. Was. Still. Smirking! This really annoyed me. How could someone be this full of himself?

Then I got this brilliant idea. If I got to say it myself. What if I should...? Oh, this was sooooo revange!

"Oh, it happens to everybody, don't worry about it." I said flirtly and flapped my eyelashes at him. Sasuke's smirk wided.

"So would you-"

"Not in a million years!" I interrupted. I didn't see any point in staying soo I continued to my first class. The memory of Sasuke's suprised and confused expression enjoyed me.

The day was clearly improving.

* * *

**Oh I know! The Part with Sakura was a lot longer then the part with Hinata, sorry!**

**Well, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? (Hopeful) Please tell me! Otherwise, I don't know if I'm going to continue this story or not.**

**~ Dragonic-blast**


	2. First Friend And Revenge!

**Hey everyone! Finally the new chapter is up! Oh God... I've really worked hard on this one... **

**There are some few changes...  
1# This is writed from one person's P.O.V. , you see the person's name first in bold writing when I start a new "part"  
2# I got a desire in a review of skipping the dashes when someone speaks and instead put quotes ("speaking") Notice also that I sometimes use the quotes to other stuff too... but that's beside the point.**

**... I may re-write the previous chapter and put these changes there... I don't know, it's all a queston of stamina... XD Well here it is:**

Konoha High School

Chapter 2

First friend and revenge!

* * *

**Ino**

I gasped.  
_No, no! This can't be real! I repeat, this can NOT be real!! _I thought as I frightened stared at the people I would spend the three years in this school with. I quickly inspected their "type".  
_Emo, Goth, sport freak, loser, skater dude, suffering artist, dork, nerd, swot- Oh my...! What __is__ she wearing?! Little information girl, pink and orange does NOT fit together! _I shake my head in grief. It was always as sad when you get into cloth assaults like that.

I had only one question: Where. Was. The. Cool. People?! Luckily Sakura shared the same class as me. That meant I wouldn't have to sit with any of those losers. Speaking of Sakura, where was she? I knew I left her with that guy earlier- correction: that hot guy. It wasn't that I didn't want to stay but as long as I was blinded by his hotness I realized I hadn't put any make-up this morning! I had to quickly find a toilet.  
I knew Sakura'd hate me for leaving her. She was like that. Somehow the guy seemed to get on her nerves, myself wouldn't mind to bump into him.

"Okay, Hinata-chan! Here's your class!" I turned around to see the owner of the very loud and enthusiastic voice. It was another guy. A kinda cute one, blonde short sprawly hair, blue eyes... yeah, he was definitely a haul. Beside him stood, I had to admit, an also very cute girl. She had short black hair and strange levendel eyes. I could almost feel the girl's, who obliviously was named Hinata, insecurity.

"A-ah! T-thank you very m-much Naruto-kun!" Oh, so the cute guy's name was Naruto. Better remember that.

"No prob. I'll see ya around then!" Naruto waved and leaved. Hinata watched him leave for a while before turning around to look at me and my class. NOW I could actually feel her insecurity. It was kinda funny actually. She looked like she was ready to run out of the school, run all the way home, hide under her bed and never come back. Apparently this was her class too. I felt for her. I decided to go and cheer her up a bit.

"Hi, you're Hinata, right? I'm Ino!" Hinata snapped and turned around to face me. I gave her a bright smile.

"N-nice to m-meet you!" Hinata seemed to relax a bit, she even gave me a small, shy smile.

... We went silent... Strange enough I didn't know what to say. And I tell you, that is strange. I didn't have any clue what a girl like her usually talked about either. I mean she seemed very shy, she even stuttered. But if I didn't know what she liked to talk about then I'll talk about the topic I find most interesting: Boys!

"... Wow girl! You sure are fast!" I pulled a hand through my long blonde hair.

".. huh?" Hinata got a confused expression. She didn't seem to get what I was talking about.

"I mean that boy, Naruto, is he your boyfriend or something?" Hinata tensed again. Her face got the colour of a tomato.

"N-n-no! H-he's just a friend!!" She answered and started to do something with her hands. This topic clearly bothered her. But I felt like torturing her a bit more.

"Aaaahh... just a friend, huh? But... but you want him to be something more, right?" I teased. This was so funny! Her face got even more red if it was possible.

"Ino-chan! P-please stop saying s-such things! H-h -he doesn't like me that way... He and I-I are just f-friends!" She was looking down on her feat. Wow, she was really embarrassed.

"Okay, Okay! I understand!... But you do like him, don't you?"

"Ino-chan!!"

I laughed. I gave Hinata a look and expected her to glare at me like Sakura would, but instead she was smiling. A big smile. I smiled back and I knew she and me had the same thought...

_I've found a friend..._

* * *

**Kiba**

Life should be all about cool and fun stuff. Like skateboard, volleyball, surfing... not uncool stuff like school. Okay, it can be quite alright sometimes, but most of the time it sucks.  
I mean like right now, our English teacher, Kurenai, is reading a poem called "Jabberwocky"... who in their minds would call or even consider to name a poem "Jabberwocky" ? I tell you, that guy, girl whatever, got some serious issues to work out.

Kurenai doesn't seem to mind though. She had clearly stated when she first came into the class that now when it was the first school day and a new school year, we needed to calm down our senses... and apparently the poem would do that.  
Bullshit I say!

"... And that's why I want you to write down your deepest thoughts and feelings everyday in this dairy I'm going to give you." Wow, wow, wow! Hold your horses! A **dairy**?! That's for girls! There's absolutely no way I'll ever-!

"If you don't I'll have to take a look at your English mark!" ... Okay, I might do it... But there's no way I'll ever call it a ... **d-dairy**... it's a **journal.**

...! Hey, wait! How is she going to know if we write or not?! ... unless she actually would... Oh, no she wouldn't!

"I'll collect the dairies after every English lesson to make sure you write!" ... She would! _What is she planning... _I thought and narrowed my eyes. She was absolutely out after something. Then it hit me. _**Blackmail!!**_ Of course! She remembered how the last year's English lessons were and this year she came up with a, I hate to admit it, clever idea: She needs something to bribe us with! And what would possible be better then personal thoughts and secrets? Oh, that woman is evil!

I looked at my bench mate, Neji Hyuuga, he was death glaring Kurenai... along with all the others in the class. Obliviously they all got the same thought.  
Neji and I know each other quite well, we both belong to the same "gang". Our gang has five members. I, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto. We're like a real gang actually, Sasuke and Neji has the money, Shikamaru has the brains, I know the city the best and Naruto... Naruto's the dumb clown who, as a matter of fact, doesn't have any special ability... Suprise, suprise.  
All the "members" of our "gang" was now starting on our second year in High School and we are all completely sure that this is hell.

Why I'm tellin' you guys this? I've actually no idea.  
Just thought it'd be nice for you to know a little about my private life... as long as I still have one!  
Get the hint Kurenai? Now when she has the whole class against her there'll be no problem to get her when she least expect it.

I call revenge! And Kiba Inuzuka always keeps a promise!

* * *

09:00 The first lesson is over

09:10 Headmaster Tsunade wants all the new pupils in the gymnasium in 10 minutes. She also announced that other old ... "behinds" are welcome

09:15 Sasuke convinces the "gang" to go and listen to Tsunade's welcome speech.

09:20 The gymnasium's loud and noisy. Tsunade announces that she's not in any hurry and if the pupils have so much to discuss she could always take this after school. Everyone shuts up.

09:25 Tsunade starts a long speech about success and patience... not necessarily in that order.

09:27 Everyone is bored to death. Shikamaru and Naruto is loud asleep.

09:45 Half of the gymnasium is sleeping, some cheerleaders are whispering and giggling, some are looking at a fly in the roof and Tenten is trying to kill herself of boredom by banging her head in some guy's chair. Temari realizes she needs to take to drastic measures.

09:50 Temari trys to remember Kankoru's speech about the teachers fears and weaknesses... She decides to pay more attention to him in the future. (== this is not going to happen)

09:55 Neji decides that he's going to kill Sasuke later for forcing him into this. The speech is suber duber boring and some weird girl is banging her head into the back of his chair.

09:56 Temari is finally able to remember Tsunade's greatest fear: Spinders!!

09:57 Shikamaru wakes up by a (troublesome) girl who's screaming something about a spider. Kurenai rushes up from her chair and hides behind a giant flower. The whole gymnasium is in chaos. Temari realizes she has got it wrong: It's Kurenai who's afraid of spiders.

09:58 After a minute of shouting to the pupils to calm down, Tsunade finally realizes it's wasted and tells everyone to just leave the gymnasium. Strange enough everyone listen to her now.

10.00 Temari is crown as the hero of the day!

* * *

**There you have it! =D What do you think?  
Reviews are very welcome! ... Get the wink? ;)**


	3. Temari

**Oh Yeah! A new chapter! I'm sorry for the wait... but I've a very good excuse. First off, me and my family went on a small trip to the mumin world (if you don't know who Mumin is check it on google and see who he is.) And before you start teasing me for that, I'd like to say it was for my younger brothers sake, NOT for mine! Then we went to Korkeasaari Zoo in Helsinki. Yep, now you know I live in Finland. **

**And then! The trip's climax was when I found two twilight books for 7 euros!!!!!! (each) it's around 10 dollars. And then you pretty much understand what happened.... YES, IT IS A GOOD EXCUSE!!!**

Konoha High School

Chapter 3

"Temari"

**

* * *

****Temari**

I sighed happily.  
"Lunch! ... 40 minutes of pure freedom! ... Ahhhh! ... That would be... IF YOU PLEASECOULD HURRY UP!!!" I screamed at my really annoying and lazy friend, Tenten, who was currently slacking behind. She just smiled at me sheepishly as I tapped my foot. She ran up to me and laughed.  
"Calm down Tem! Everyone doesn't like to rush around like you do." I narrowed my eyes at her comment.  
"I'm not rushing around! I just want to get to the cafeteria before all the tables are occupied! And I'd recommend you to do the same thing, unless you want to eat at the floor that is." I stated annoyed.  
"Hai, hai..." Tenten mumbled. That's one of the things I like about Tenten, I can yell and be harsh at her as much as I want and she still wants to be with me. That's one of the reasons why we're best friends.

We entered the cafeteria. The place was cram-full. I glared at Tenten.  
"See?! This is all your fau-" I got interrupted by a guy I really didn't know.  
"There she is everyone! Our hero!!" Then everyone in the whole cafeteria stood up and applauded very loudly... _wtf is happening here?! _I thought as I stared at the weirdos.  
"Hey Temari... I think it's you they mean... it's you who're their hero." Tenten whispered to me very quietly. _Of course!_ I thought. _They're meaning the thing who happened this morning... _I smiled an exultant smile as I felt pride overcome me.

"Thank you everyone!! I'm here for you! Five days a week, all year! Sabaku No Temari, the protector of boredom! " I blew kisses and bowed excessively to my audience. Everyone cheered, some even whistled. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Temari! Come and sit here with us!" A completely stranger called and waved. Immediately another stranger from another table stood up and glared at the first stranger.  
"No! Come sit with us!"  
As if it wasn't enough, yet another hand raised. But this time it was a girl, a girl with a long blonde hair, which now was up in a ponnytail.  
"Forget the losers Temari! Come sit with us!" Her voice was loud and pitchy. I looked at Tenten for advice, she just shrugged. I decided sitting with this blonde beauty queen and her friends was much better then sitting with some hormonal teenage guys. I headed over to to blondie's table with Tenten following me.

Blondie was sitting with two other girls, one with short black hair and one with long… pink?... hair. Whoa! You have to be quite self-assured to have the guts to colour your hair like that. Me and Tenten sat down at two free chairs at their table. Pinkie was the first one to speak.  
"Hey Temari! I'm Sakura, nice save eariler, huh?" Her voice was loud too but not near as pitchy as blondie's.  
"And I'm Ino Yamanaka!" Blondie said and gave me a verybright smile. I waited for... blackie?... is that even a word? Nevermind. I waited for **blackie** to introduce herself.  
....................................................... she sure was in no hurry...............................................

"Oh!" Ino laughed. "This is Hinata Hyuuga, she didn't mean to be rude she's just shy." Hinata gave me a frighten look.  
"G-gomenasai! I-I didn't mean t-to- She got interrupted by Tenten... I got a feeling Hinata was used to being interrupted.  
"It's okay Hinata, we didn't mind!" Tenten gave Hinata a warm smile, which Hinata answered with an insecure look. Tenten obviously noticed Hinata's insecurity and laughed.  
"Oh sorry! I'm Tenten by the way! Temari here is my friend." Hinata relaxed immediately and gave Tenten a small smile.  
"N-nice to m-meet you Tenten, Temari." I liked Hinata, she seemed very nice.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh Hinata!! Look who's entering the cafeteria!!" Ino said in a sing-song voice. I turned to see who Ino was referring to. I got taken aback. Into the room came five totally hawt guys!! Everyone gorgeous in their own way. Obviously Hinata knew them because her face went from usual colour to the colour of a tomato. Sakura seemed to know them too, but her expression was the opposite of Hinata's, she death glared the black haired of them.

I felt my eyes narrow, I hate when people know things I don't. I turned to Tenten to see if she was betraying me too, luckily she seemed just as lost as I was in this... but I could tell she was, as all of us, enjoying the sight.

"Hinata! You should tell Naruto to come and sit with us! He can take his friends with him if he wants... we don't mind..." Ino stated innocently. Ohhhhhh... **that's**what she's out for. She was using Hinata's knowledge to this Naruto guy to probably get to one of the other guys.  
"Yes, we do!! I certainly do **not**want that guy here!!" Sakura objected Ino's proposal. I guessed this 'he' she was referring to was that black haired guy she was glaring at earilier.  
" W-well, i-if Sakura-chan d-doesn't want t-them to come h-here, I'll not c-call him..." Hinata seemed very relived by that. I doubted Hinata'd have the guts to call Naruto anyway. Heck, I even doubted Hinata actually **could** shout.  
"Well, that's too bad! Because if you don't call him, I will!! Hinata and Sakura's expressions turned in fear (from Hinata) and anger (from Sakura) as Ino stood.

"Hey Naruto!! Over here!! Come and sit with us!" Exactely every face in the whole cafeteria turned to the blonde. I noticed how she enjoyed the attention. Naruto on the other hand just seemed confused. Obviously Ino noticed this because she fast added:  
"Hinata's here!" That changed everything. Naruto's face brighted upp. And he made his way through the crowd to our table with his friends (after some hesitating) following. To the consternation of Sakura and Hinata.  
"Hi girls!! Hi Hinata!! Naruto said brightly as he sat down on a free chair near Sakura. Hinata blushed. Suprise, suprise.  
"Hi Naruto!" Ino chirped. "We saw you coming into the cafeteria, and I thought, 'why not telling them to come and sit with us?' I knew you knew Hinata and I thought it'd be nice for you to see her again!" I had to resist the great urge to roll my eyes. I saw some of the other boys didn't succeed. Ino just continued.  
"But tell your friends to sit down! Here's plenty of place!" Naruto made a sign to the others to sit down. It was first now when I could inspect them close-to. Naruto had short blonde hair and his eye colour was ocean blue. His eye color was even darker blue then Ino's were. Then there was that guy Sakura was death glaring. He had black hair which somehow stood out at the back of his head... think of a chicken butt and you get it. His eyes was pitch black, kinda like mine. He was smirking at Sakura who was grumpily looking down at the table. Next was a boy with short brown hair and soft brown eyes. And in his face he had some red tattos. It was kinda like a triangle, one at every side of his chins. (If you can count, you'll get the sum: two triangles) The fourth boy had a long coffeé brown hair and a pair of lavender eyes... Hey, they actually look the same as Hinata's... now when I think about it they look a lot alike... maybe they're related. And at last but not least there was a boy who I somehow moved me the most. He had brown sprawly hair up in a sprawly tuft. This time I advice you to think about a pineapple. His eyes were a darker shade of brown then the second one's.

"Thanks! Well, I better introduce myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! That one with the chickenass head is Sasuke, the freak with triangles on his chins is Kiba, the long haired guy is Neji and the one with a pineapple as his head is Shikamaru." All the guys death glared Naruto, Naruto did of course not notice this.  
"Well, I'm Ino and this is my friends! This pink haired girl with a large forhead is Sakura-"  
"PIG!" Sakura retorted angrily at Ino for insulting her. Ino just rolled her eyes and continued.  
"And as you know this is Hinata and then we have Tenten, that's the girl with brown hair and at last we have Temari, she's the one with the sprawly tufts.

"Hey!" Kiba suddenly said and pointed at me. "You're that girl from earlier... the one who got Tsunade to stop babbling!!" I smiled a satisfied smile for myself. I had gotten very popular in one day.  
"Yeah, that's me! You want an autograph?" I asked and laughed. Kiba grinned.  
"It was a silly joke, to not mention stupid..." Shikamaru suddenly said matter of factly. I narrowed my eyes. What's this? Is this guy asking for a fight? Because I'm not stepping down.  
NO. ONE. EVER. CALLS. ME. STUPID!!!!  
"What?!" I spit. Shikamaru smirked arrogantly at me.  
" Can't you see? Tsunade'll keep an eye on you for at least the rest of the term. Tsunade's not stupid, she knows about your little joke." My _little_joke?! I was speechless. How could I ever think this guy was attractive? He's an arrogant, self- assured, full blown jerk! As I sat there staring at the smirking jerk in front of me Tenten obiviously noticed that if she didn't act quickly something very repulsive would be heard.  
"Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I think me and Temari better go get our lunch now. Can you keep our seats while we're gone? Tenten didn't wait for an answer, she just stood up and pulled me with her to the queue. I heard Shikamaru mumble something for himself. I was ready to turn around and give him a piece of my mind, but Tenten refused to let me go. Her grip on me was firm.  
"Shout and die Temari!! Don't dare to disgrace me in front of all these people!" Tenten hissed to me quietly. " Only because Tenten was my best friend I desisted myself from shouting. I fast throw Shikamaru a look over my shoulder. He was smirking exultely after me. I gave him a death glare. He raised an eye brow and turned around to discuss something with Neji and Naruto.

It was then I realized I had never hated anyone before... until now!

* * *

**Did you see the imaginative name of this chapter? XD **

**ANYWAY... I know how long Temari's P.O.V was... I'll maybe do it like this in the future... one person has a own chapter... don't know... well anyway, thanks for reading! **


	4. First school day over! Only 189 left!

**Oh I know, yet again I've been very slow with my update. But my school started. TT__TT  
AS SAID: The update is late AND the chapter (in my option) is the worst thing the history of writing has ever seen. But I'll leave it up to you to decide that.  
**

**Oh and I'm also gonna forewarn you here, in this chapter you'll notice I changing some stuff and personal stories in a character, as example Naruto in this chapter. I'm not gonna reveal anything here but you'll notice it... I hope it's okay.**

Konoha High School

Chapter 4

"First School day over! - Only 189 days left!"

**

* * *

****Naruto**

Finally the school day was over!  
On our approach I met Bella with carrierbags full of food.  
"Hey!" I said. "Let me take those for ya!"  
Bella's my grandma. After I've seen a old western film on tv I gave her that nickname. And I know she likes it – even if she denies it sometimes.  
"Well, Hello Naruto!" She greeted and passed the carrierbags to me. "What about teriyakichicken for dinner?"  
"Great!" I exclaimed. "I'm starving!"  
"Good, because I need an assistant in the kitchen." She said.

We want inside and I started to pack up meanwhile Bella played the messages on the answering machine. One of them was from my mom.

"_Hello honey! I just wanted to call and hear about your first school day. I'll call later when you're at home. Bye!_"  
I've lived with my grandma since I was in fifth grade. Both of my parents have servicemen as occupation and move around often. One Christmans my grandma started to talk about how much she likes comppany. When I then said how much I hated to move around all the time, the whole family agreed it'd be better if I lived here instead.  
I don't complain. Bella's great! We live in a huge house which grandma always says is way to big for two persons. Therefor she almost always brings home guests.

"Well? How was your first school day?" Bella asked and placed some carrots in front of me on the cutting board.

"Good" I answered.

"I'm very proud that you passed the whole day without a single call from the principal." She said. "That's probably a record!"

"Don't exaggerate!" I said and pointed with the carrot at her. "Did the principal call on the first school day last year, maybe?"

"Yes." Bella said without blinking.

"Okay, but that was actually a big missunderstanding." I said.  
Someone had painted a big caricature of the principal on a wall and she was clearly convinced that it was me, because I had done something similar last year. But I had a watertight alibi.

" Oh well, let's hope it doesn't happen some more missunderstandings." Bella said.  
She took another cutting board ans started to cut the chicken.

"Now tell me, what was the best thing about your day." Bella said.

"Easy." I said. "Hinata Hyuuga."

**

* * *

**

Sasuke Uchiha's

**Entry for Kurenai's lesson**

_**Hey, Kurenai. When we first got this task I thought it was quite stupid. No actually, very stupid. I still don't like it, but I'll give it a shoot .**_

_**Today's topic: What is it really with girls?  
Yesterday, the first day of shool I bumped into a girl by mistake, I apologized orderly and she even flirted with me... then she somehow changed her mood from flirtous to arrogant in a second.  
And now when I meet her in the corridor she's glaring at me as if I was the dork of the world. I just don't get it. **_

_**I know a lot of girls who likes me. And that's okay because I like a lot of girls back too. But why does the have to be so... strange?  
I hope this is enough dairy-ish.**_

**

* * *

**

**Tenten**

_I ran. To where, I didn't know. Everywhere I looked, darkness and emptiness regi ned. I was scared, no, I was terrified. Something was haunting me and I didn't know who or what, all I knew was that its bloodthirstiness grew for every second this haunt continued. But I couldn't let it get me, I didn't want to die!_

_My short legs was turning sore and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. Unfortuneately, my haunter knew that too. I could feel it getting closer.  
Suddenly, a huge cul-de-sac plopped up of no where. I pulled the fence hystericaly but it wouldn't give in. I threw a fast look behind my shoulder. I could feel it getting closer... too close! I once again pulled the fence,in despair at it refused too give in.  
In lack of anything else to do I leaned into the fence, silently praying for for my life._

"_Now I've got you right where I wanted, you little parasite!" The evil voice echoed in the dark. I felt my heart pond hystericaly in my chest. I'd soon die, and there was nothing I could do about it!  
And as if my haunter had heard my thoughts, it burst into a loud, very evil laugh._

"_Aww, what are you going to do now? There's no where to run and you can't hide! Face it, you're done for!"  
An enormous giant piled up in front of me. It was holding a giantic fan in its hands, ready to smash me into pulp.  
Suddenly I realized, the giant, it was Temari!!!  
Yes, it was indeed Temari, but... why would she want to kill me?_

"_Temari!! It's me, Tenten, your best friend!!! Remember?!" But it wasn't my voice who uttered those words, actually there was no voice at all, all that was heard was a string of __unintelligible 'piips'. My heart, which for a few seconds ago had punded francially in my chest, now froze.  
I slowly looked down on myself. Grey fur, a long nose, paws, whiskers...  
I closed my eyes. This couldn't be real... this didn't exist! It was only one thing left who could make this complete... I took a deep breath and turned my head to..._

_Yes, there it was, a long grey tail!! I... had became... a... MOUSE!!! I let out a frightening sound. It all made sense now... I, somehow, was a... mouse and Temari... she HATED mice.  
I closed my eyes as the large fan approached my small head._

_-_

"Aaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhh!" I snapped.

-

-

-

Oh great. That was the last time I ate school lunch.  
I looked at my alarm clock, it showed ten to seven. I decided to go up since it only was ten minutes until the alarm clock would ring anyway.

I took a fast shower, dressed and headed downstairs. My parents had al ready left for work so I was I had the house for myself. I put some bread in the toaster and sat down with the newspaper. It really never happened anything special here, so there was never really any "news" in the news paper.  
I got interrupted meanwhile reading an article about an old hag turning yet older, by the doorbell. Taking the time into consideration, it could only be one person.  
Yes, that's right. My personal nightmare haunter.

I sighed and stood up. Sad enough, doors isn't capable of opening themself, that left me with no other choice then go and open the door myself. Outside stood, as expected, Temari.  
"Hey! Can I-" She began, but I interrupted.  
"Stop haunting me in my nightmares!! Literally!!" I pointed at her accusingly. Temari flinched at my intonation but when she at last understood what I had said she gave me the '_wtf!_' look.

"... What?!"

"... nevermind." I muttred and gesticulated for her to come in. She obeyed and went with definite steps to the table and sat down. I went to get my toasts before I also sat down with Temari.

"Now... about those dreams..." Temari said teasingly.

"It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. I stated. "You want coffee?" Temari nodded and I stood up and began to measure the water.

"Even better! What happened?" I guessed she was talking about my nightmare and I wondered for a second if I should tell her not. I finally decided I could tell her.

"Well... I was scared... and I was running from something, You! " I began to measure the coffee powder and threw a fast look over my shoulder, Temari gave me a look that told me to go on. "Then I couldn't run away anymore... I don't remember why still... And then you showed up! And you were a giant!!" Temari narrowed her eyes.

"I hope for your sake –" I interrupted her for the second time this morning.

"Wait! I'm not done yet! And you were holding an enormous fan in your hands, ready to smash me into pulp!! Then I realized I was a mouse!!! A mouse with tail, whiskers and everything! I tried to stop you from killing me, but all I could say was 'piip'! And right when the fan was going to hit me, I woke up." It hurt in my chest, I realized I hadn't been breathing for a while. Temari was blinking at me.

"... Tenten, my very best friend... Have you been taking drugs?..."

"... Maaayyybbbeeee..."

"TENTEN!!!"

"Hell no! Temari, please!! Do you really think that lowly of me?!" I was offended. I had just told my best friend about a very scary nightmare and she was accusing me for taking drugs. Temari seemed relived.

"C'mon, we'll be late if we don't leave now. Let's go!" Temari said and stood up.

"But, the coffee! And my toast! I haven't eaten any breakfast yet!" I protested.

"Too bad! Let's go!" Temari said and made her to the door. I glared at her back. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

... **Ahum... I don't know if you out there have got 190 school days á year, the only thing I know is that I have something around that. I tried to check it up on google but they didn't give me any straight answer. Anyway... I wonder, am I rushing things here with NaruHina? Tell me please, I wanna know. **


	5. Pupil plus Confusion give us Algebra

**Hey there!!! For me, this is a very quick update! But one evening I had such a writing flow and just couldn't stop! Therefor this chappy was easily and quickly done. Still, I'm pretty proud of it! Well, enjoy!!! **

* * *

Konoha High School

Chapter 5

"Pupil + Confusion = Algebra"

* * *

**Sasuke**

Tick, tock, tick, tock... Asuma continued his speech about his beloved algebra as the seconds passed by. Naruto was nodding his head in rhythm with the clock.

It was hard- no, **impossible** to concentrate on algebra. Not because I'm bad at math. Last year I was best in class. Math is easy because it can't be discussed. The answer is either right or wrong. Give me some numbers and I'll solve 98% of them right.  
But I don't get algebra. I understand why I was forced to learn the multiplication table by heart. It's no problem to understand fraction and decimals, how to count procent, even geometry- all that was practical stuff. Things who might come in handy. It was so natural that I didn't think about it. I just learned it. Got good marks.

But algebra? Every day some guy or girl asks Asuma why we must learn algebra. You notice it makes him suffer greatly. Asuma loves algebra. It makes him poetic, in a calculating way. He talks about algebra like girls talk about clothes and make-up. If you ask him why algebra is soo important he'll tell you 1000 and one stories why algebra is important. I get none of them.

Asuma asks if someone can explain the gadget's role in the negative hucus-pucus theorem. Shizuka knows. She's wrong. Asuma tries again. Me? I shake my head. Not now, try again some other time... 20 years should be enough.

Asuma looks at us in despair. Why don't they understand?! What has he done wrong?! Asuma looks like he's about to break. I enjoy his despair.  
To Asuma's relief the school bell rings. Everyone rushes out of the classroom.

As I leave the classroom I notice an unusual and weird thing: By the stairs there's a huge crowd. It's not the crowd itself that's weird, it's the place of the crowd that's weird. But the crowd is making hell of a noise.  
I recognize some people from my class.

As I approach I can tell the crowd was laughing at something - or most likely, someone. I made my way through the crowd.  
There, on the floor lied pinkie- no wait! Sakura! Sakura lied on the floor. Yeah that's right.  
Even if I could guess what just happened I felt a need to ask.

"What's soo funny? What happend?" My voice was harsher then intended and the girl I had asked withdrew.

"M- miyo just tackled her so she fell down the stairs..." I narrowed my eyes. Of course. Miyo. Miyo was the head cheerleader and also Konoha High's own self crown beauty queen. She was beautiful as her name said and she happened to be well aware of it too. She was also one of the most fan-girlish fan girl the world has ever seen and will see. Which means she's girly, stupid and a total bitch.

"And that's why you're laughing? You think that's funny?" I asked and glared at the scared girl. The girl looked anywhere but in my direction.

"Well...-"  
I didn't let her finish.

"Get lost!" I hissed. "All of you!" The girl yelped and backed frighted out of the crowd. Even all the others leaved hastily. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had and tried to calm down. I turned around to face the pink bundle. I knelt down in front of her. She slowly looked up and when she finally recognized me, her eyes wided.

**Sakura**

Shit! My foot hurt, my arm hurt, heck my whole body hurt! Damn Miyo! Why couldn't she just leave me alone? I hadn't done her anything! Now I'm laughed to scorn by the whole school. Oh the joy.  
I felt the tears burn in my eyes, but I refused to let them flow. It would only give Miyo yet a reason to tease me.

Suddenly everyone stopped laughing and I could hear them leave. _Maybe a teacher saw what happened _I thought hopefully. I slowly looked up.

My wish wasn't answered, if anything, the other way around. When I looked up, I was face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.  
Even though it already had been a week since our last meeting and though we had been eating lunch at the same table ever since that day (To Ino's happiness) we still weren't at good terms. He was still the same stupid, ego centric, smirking jerk.

"...Came to laugh at me?" I mumbled coldly and looked down again. I didn't want to look at him.

"Hn. Thanks for the high thoughts." Sasuke answered dryly. I glared at his feet, hoped he'd feel a burning pain from the glare or something.

"... Why are you here? Don't you have some better things to do then saving helpless maidens in need?" I asked sarcastically. Sasuke frowned.

"Well..." I heard him raise. "I wasgoing to help you , but after hearing your ungrateful comments, I changed my mind." Sasuke turned around to leave.

"Why..." Sasuke froze to the sound of my voice. "Why do you care, Sasuke?" For the first time I looked up at him by my free will. He was standing silently with his back turned against me.  
Sasuke sighed and turned around to face me once again.

"C'mon, let me help you..." He reached out his hand for me to take. I hesitated. I was sure my confusion was written all over my face. _Why is he suddenly so kind to me? Why does he care? Is he playing with me?_ As fast as the thought crossed my mind, I narrowed my eyes. _Of course, that has to be it. He's enjoying playing with my feelings. _

"No thanks! I can take care of myself!" I stood up quickly and glared at him... that was at least what I intended to do but the glare fast turned into a grimace of pain because of my quick movement. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Sure." He said maliciously and headed to a pillar a few meters away from me. "Walk to me" He commanded.

"No"

"Walk to me"

"I don't want to."

"Walk to me... please?"

"Awww! No."

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Walk. To. Me." I shivered. That voice... I knew I had lost this battle.  
I took a deep breath and took a careful step towards him. _Not that bad. Maybe I'm not that hurt after all..._ I took another step, this not as careful as the first. I pressed my lips together to not scream out. The pain was almost insufferable, I was definitely hurt. I took the last steps quickly and tried to not grimace to much by the pain.

"See? I can walk. Happy?" I more or less hissed.

"You're limping." Sasuke stated simply. I frowned.

"Well duh! I just fell down the stairs! Of course it stings a bit!" I answered matter of factly.

"_a bit_?!" Sasuke did an exaggerated imitation of my voice. "Sakura, you're foot is seriously hurt. Now shut up, stop being so stubborn and let me help you!" I withdrew. Sasuke never raised his voice. He was often annoyed or angry but he never ever raised his voice.  
Sasuke sighed and rubbed his tamples.

"Just let me help you, okay? Give me your arm." I did as he said without saying a word. Maybe he really did care. I mean, he was supporting me through the corridors and although people was staring and whispering like crazy.

"Why did Miyo tackle you in the first place, anyway? Sasuke finally asked and broke the uncomfortable silence. I frowned.

"I don't know. She's picking on me the whole week!" I narrowed my eyes. The stuck up blonde beauty queen had been teasing me since the very first day. I hadn't told anyone, not even my friends, because I thought she'd tire sooner or later.

"Picking on you, huh? Like how? I ogled suspiciously at Sasuke.

"Why so curious?"

"Hey, I'm helping you here if you haven't noticed. I deserve to know." He had a point here. He was actually being very nice right now. I guess he could know.

"You know... teasing and stuff..."

"Aaaa." Sasuke looked thoughtfully out in space, caught in his own world.

"Teasing, huh?" Sasuke said, his face showing no emotion.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

"About what?"

"Oh, it's different each time..." I said avoidingly. I didn't really want him to know... I still didn't trust him completely.

"About what, Sakura?" There was that voice again.

"...............................theythinkmyforeheadislarge..................." I said quickly.

"...What?" I sighed. Sasuke was dragging out on this longer the needed. I didn't know if he did it on purpose or if it was innocent.

"... They think my forehead is large." I whispered and looked down on my feet. Sasuke put carefully a finger under my chin and forced me to look a him again. _Why is he caring so much about me now all of a sudden?_ I asked myself yet once again. And then there was that question I didn't even dare to ask myself: Why was my heart pounding like crazy in my chest?

"Yeah, I can see why." The world around me froze.  
He did not just- He couldn't mean to say- He didn't mean- I saw red.

"You...you... you!" I took a deep breath and counted silently to ten. "And here I was and thought you were nice! Heck, I even started to like you..." I shaked my head in fake despair. "No wonder you've such a bad reputation..." That was (sadly) a big, fat L-I-E! This guy could give away half of his reputation and still have enough to fly to the moon and back!

"Well, I'm socialating with you, I have to take to concekvenses." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"I hate you."

"Whatever, pinkie."

**

* * *

**

**The 10 first lies you learn in Hi! School:**

**1. The teachers' task is to help you.**

**2. You reach to your classrooms before the schoolbell rings.**

**3. You have to follow the clothing rules**

**4. Smoking is forbidden on the school area**

**5. Our soccer team will win this year**

**6. Here, we expect more of you**

**7. The welfare officer has always time to listen to you**

**8. The schedule is made after your needs**

**9. It's just you who know your cabinet's lockcombination**

**10. You'll remember these years with joy**

* * *

**Huh? Huh?! What do you think?! A whole chapter with SasuSaku... hmm? Except fot the last part then... but that was just something I had to put there. XD **

**As some of you may noticed, it has gone one week since the last chapter... I noticed I'll never get anywhere if I keep stepping at the same place every time. Anyway... which couple do you want to read about next? KibaIno? Shikatema? Nejiten? Review and tell me please!**

**~ Dragonic-blast**


End file.
